Strange Love
by kimicka13
Summary: Draco/Ginny fic. Idk what to put here, but it's a really good story. There is a lot of Dialog in the first chapter. I'll try to put less dialog in later chapters.


**Strange Love**

**Written by: Kimicka Edited by her Brilliant Editor Sky Eventide! (She is also awesome!)**

**AN: This is not a story that is Pro Ginny/Harry just the beginning. If you don't like Hermione/Blaise than deal with it I hate Ron Weasley so blarg! He is mean! And Stupid! Deal with it! Please R&R! No Flames please! **

Dear Diary:

…I still can't believe it I mean me out of all the people he could have dated he decided to date me, sure we've been going out since the end of last year, my fourth year and all but, I don't know it's like I'm just Ginny plain old me. Ok maybe I have powers that other witches and wizards don't have but that doesn't mean that the boy who lived should be my boyfriend, I mean Harry's a nice guy and of course I had a crush on him for like ever but every girl does right? I mean he's famous he has a small fortune and is sort of cute but lately it just doesn't seem right I mean I'm fifteen and he's sixteen and wanted by Lord Voldemort and I don't want to get hurt and with him I might and sure I thought I loved him but those feelings don't come along so often anymore I mean its like we don't really want to be together but we don't want to hurt each other but we don't know the other one also wants to split up too and Harry's probably scared that Ron will hurt him I mean he's over protective and all but…

Diary Entry

September, 1st, 2007,

Written by Ginnervra Weasley

**Chapter one**

I put my journal back in my secret shelf and closed the door to the secret shelf. I picked up my bag and walked out of my room. "Hey baby you ready for class?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah, you want some of my cereal?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said smiling. He picked up a spoonful of fruity pebbles as I sat down and fed me, then kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Ron asked as he came out of his room.

"Harry just fed me," I said, giggling.

"Couples" he said.

"Hey Ginny, did you do your homework for Snape?" Hermione asked. I forgot about that Harry distracted me.

"Oh, shit, umm, no," I said. This sucks now I'm defiantly not going to be moved to advanced potions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm already in advanced charms, and it's only my fifth year!

"Gin, why didn't you do your homework?" Ron asked.

"Umm, I was busy…," I said.

"Gin, that's no excuse-"Ron started but I cut him off.

"Ron! What's your excuse for not doing your charms homework?" I asked.

"That's different that's Flitwick, your's is Snape he hates me, you, Harry, and Hermione!" Ron said. I smirked -it reminded me of Draco's, Omg did I just think that?-

"He may hate you, but I am one of his best students and I actually try," I said, smirk still on my face. I giggled the look on his face was classic, it was a mix between confusion and surprise! Hermione started laughing.

"So, why were you so busy last night that you couldn't do your homework?" Herma asked coming into the dinning/kitchen area.

"Nothing," I said, blushing and glancing at Harry who looks perfectly calm eating his cereal.

"Oh I see…," Hellena said coming in the room. "Do we have any coffee?" she asked.

"In the coffee pot," Harry finally spoke.

"You'd think she'd guess that," Herma said teasingly to Hellena.

"Finally you talk! Goddess I thought you lost your voice!" I said, with a fake pout on. He kissed me on the lips! We put a little bit more into the kiss than necessary

Until we heard Ron say "mhm, that's my sister Harry."

"Ron, we were busy," I said.

"Classes start in five minutes," Hermione said.

"Omg, I was supposed to meet up with Luna before Transfiguration," I said getting up and grabbing my bag. I gave Harry a good-bye kiss and went to go find Luna.

I found Luna and apologized, she accepted it.-Lucky she did I know other girls that wouldn't- on that note, it is finally lunch

We walked into the great hall, and I accidentally ran into Malfoy!

"Ferret," I addressed him.

"Little Weasel," the Slytherin Sex god addressed me-did I just call him the Slytherin sex god? Awww! - "Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you Malfoy!" I spat at him then walked off.

"What was that? Did he mess with you?" Ron asked, as I sat down next to him.

"I just bumped into him, Ron, nothing happened," I said.

"He said something to you," Ron said. God my brother can be very over protective!

"Just the usual, nothing big," I said.

"Ok, so How was your classes?" he asked me.

"Annoying, boring, tiring, and fun," I said.

"Fun? You just said…,"

"I know, but it was fun, I mean I got to talk to Luna, and off course, well you wouldn't want to know about that, I said eyes darting to Harry, who was talking to Dean about the next Quiditch game.

After Lunch I finished the rest of my classed, and then went back to my room to study.

Luna and I were walking to Transfiguration, when someone pulled my arm. I looked and there was Draco Malfoy standing there, looking hotter than ever if I might add. Holy goddess what did I just think.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

"I need you to help me with something, Ginny," he said, did he just call me Ginny? And not Weasley, or little weasel?

"What do you want? And did you just call me Ginny?" I asked.

"Yes I just called you Ginny, that's your name isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I-why did you call me by my name and not one of your stupid little nicknames?" I asked.

"Well, Ginny, I need a favor, can we talk at lunch?"

"I guess, but I have to meet, well you know, and-,"

"Good, I'll see you then, bye Ginny," he said, cutting me off then walking away.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," I said.

When I went to lunch I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco, he winked at me. I smiled. And then I sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, Gin, what's up?" Hermione asked. Harry greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Not much, just the usual," I lied.

"Really, because I saw you talking to Malfoy this morning, before Transfiguration, why?" Hellena said.

"We just bumped into each other, that's all," I said.

"Draco wants you to meet him by the room of requirements, when you finish eating, so hurry," Stephanie whispered in my ear as she passed by.

"Was that Stephanie? I thought you hated her," Ron asked.

"Our feud is different from yours and Malfoy, we are friends, sort of, it's different with girls," I explain, we are friends. Even though she's Slytherin, and I'm Gryffindor. But we feud like crazy, we both like the same purse or something, one of us gets it the other one hates her for weeks, till something new comes along. "Oh, and Bianca says that she needs to borrow your notes from Binns, she was in the Hospital Wing, and she has to write the essay for his class but cant because she doesn't have the notes, so can you let her borrow them?" Stephanie asked, quickly running back.

"Sure, how about she meets me in the Library after classes,"

"K, bye Ginny, sees you later," Stephanie said walking off, again.

"Girls, I'll never understand them," Ron said.

After I finished eating, I went to the room of requirements, Draco was there waiting for me.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Come in here, so we can talk privately," he said.

"There's no one here," I said, but followed him anyway.

"So, Ginny, there's this dance, Masquerade, being held by Stephanie's parents and…," he trailed off.

"You need a date and you're asking me! Draco! Do you want to steal everything from Harry including me? Why would I go to with you to some Masq? I mean, you're Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor, and I'm with Harry!"

"But you don't love him,"

"That's not true!" How dare he! How dare he say I don't love Harry!

"Really, is it? Do you even know what love is?" he had that smirk, which I love, on his face. Omg! Did I just say that I loved something of Draco's!?! Awww!

"It's not true," I said getting mad, he walked forward till he was right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my nose. His breath smelt like strawberries. My mouth opened slightly. He leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed back, surprising him and me. My heart quickened. His arms wrapped around his waist, and he pulled me up into him. It was the best kiss I ever had. Better that Harry's, way better. I suddenly realized what I was doing, and pulled away. "What the hell? Why did you just kiss me?" I screamed.

"Because, I couldn't resist, you're a really good kisser, you know that?" he said, calmly.

"Wha-What? You think I'm a good kisser? When did you first want to kiss me?"

"When we bumped into each other in the great hall, yesterday, but I've always thought you were beautiful,"

"I've got to go, I have to get to class," I said, turning to leave.

"So will you go with me to Steph's party?" he asked.

"Let me think about it," I said then ran out…


End file.
